


The Twenty Third of December

by writtenbyfreckles



Series: Jily + Sirius (Post-Hogwarts) Moments [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gretna Green, Marriage, Wedding, elopement, first wizarding war, jily, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenbyfreckles/pseuds/writtenbyfreckles
Summary: In honour of my own elopement, on the 23/12/2020, I give you my version of James and Lily's wedding day.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: Jily + Sirius (Post-Hogwarts) Moments [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081766
Comments: 61
Kudos: 109





	The Twenty Third of December

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mr Freckles](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mr+Freckles).



The fighting was intense.

Had been since the moment they’d apparated straight into the middle of an already chaotic battle scene.

They’d known what they were walking into. The patronus has come from Fenwick in the late hours of the night. So late it was probably early morning, but James hadn’t stopped to check. All he’d known was the firm feel of his wand in one hand, the soft warmth of Lily’s fingers around his other. He had pulled them into side-along apparition as soon as she’d nodded, unfortunately well versed in emergency reinforcement procedures.

Their grasp on the other had pulled the moment they’d landed, Lily ducking to avoid a curse being sent behind her, James firing spells toward the caster. He’d lost sight of her quickly, as often happened in something this frantic. His fingertips still tingled where they’d last grazed across her palm and he knew from experience they would until he touched her again.

He’d heard rather than seen Sirius in the fray. His voice had been at once a balm and pain to his nerves. To hear his spells meant he was alive. But to hear him battling meant he was here, in this room, that they might not all make it out of.

He could smell blood. It mixed with fear, sweat, desperation, the singe of burning hair, clothes, wood. But that metallic, bitter, pungent smell overwhelmed the rest and filled his nose, even without the heightened senses his deer Animagi gave him. His feet slid in the sticky substance as he moved. He tried not to think about that.

He weaved around a flash of red hair, a Prewitt he though, but didn’t stop to check as flash of blue light almost took his ear off. He felt the sharp pain to know it was at least cut open.

_“Confringo!”_

_“Protego!”_

_“Bombardo!”_

_“Impedimenta!”_

_“Expelliarmus!”_

_“Stupefy!”_

James fought furiously. He ducked, rolled and dived, lunged, lurched and sprung. The black robed, masked figure he faced gave as good as he got and was quick to boot. It wasn’t unusual for James to find himself being tested, but he was glad it was him duelling this Death Eater.

“ _Incarcerous_.”

“ _Crucio_.”

‘ _Protego_ _Maxima_.”

Yeah, definitely glad it was him.

James’ reinforced shield held and he had a glance around the room. It was much emptier than before, and he wasn’t sure if there were bodies on the ground, hidden by the low light.

A green bolt shot up into the high ceiling of the space. It was clearly a signal, as all at once the room was filled with black swirls that popped and cracked as the Death Eaters disapparated. 

James dropped his shield as the room and the dust settled around them, surveying around him. There were more Order members than he’d thought still standing, and it gave him hope, as it always did. A glance to his left where he’d last heard him confirmed that Sirius was one of those on his feet. Relief swamped him as the dark-haired man nodded back, before kicking an unconscious body at his feet.

He continued searching, moving through the room.

“She went through there, just before the retreat,” he heard a low voice, and saw Peter on his knees, doubled over, clutching his wand arm. “I’m sorry, I tried to follow.”

“You alright?” James was caught in indecision as he looked between his injured friend and the doorway through which his girlfriend had apparently disappeared.

“Go,” Peter wheezed, “I’m fine.”

“Get to a medic,” James instructed, before he glanced around the room, caught Sirius’ eye and motioned his head toward the door. He didn’t need to look back as he hurried through to know he was being followed.

They wove through the old, debilitated building, tight hallways lined with doors. Lily could be behind any of these, but James didn’t pause. His gut instinct, and an overriding sense that he always connected to her magic, told him she’d continued through to the outside.

They emerged out the door into a small courtyard, a crumbling brick façade, and James felt his heart jump into his throat, lodging there in a way that made it impossible to swallow. Impossible to breathe.

“Not a step closer,” the robed figure hissed as James and Sirius halted two steps out of the doorway. His wand pressed into the soft skin of Lily’s throat, his other hand gripping her arm so severely as he held her to him that red marks, the kind that would bruise her pale tones, were appearing under his fingers.

James didn’t take his eyes off the pair as he moved to the side, allowing Sirius to stand beside him.

“James,” Lily’s eyes were wider, but not in fear. She seemed to be trying to communicate with him. “James, don’t fall for this. Take. Him. Out.”

“Quiet,” the wand was stabbed so far into her neck, James was surprised it didn’t snap as Lily winced.

“Sirius,” she pleaded now, tearing her eyes reluctantly from James’ to the man that stood next to him. “Come on.”

“On your lead, mate,” Sirius said under his breath. James could feel the tension radiating from him, the restless energy his friend always collected in times of stress. He knew it was only because it was Lily that Sirius hadn’t taken his own initiative already.

“Let her go,” James said quietly. “And you can leave. She’s nothing to you.” 

“Ahhhhh,” the Death Eater hissed dramatically. “But she’s something to you.” He pulled hair back from Lily’s face with the edge of his wand, his masked face leering around at her. “I remember this hair. Those eyes. Even if I didn’t, I recognise you, James Potter.”

“So, you’re a schoolmate then, great,” James’ hand clenched around his wand. “What did I beat you at Quidditch or something?”

“You are a blood-traitor,” the figure spat, using the back of his knuckles to stroke along Lily’s face in a way that made James feel nauseous. “That is enough. And the way you’re looking at her, even if I knew nothing else but your name, I’d know this is a Muggleborn.”

“You piece of filth,” Sirius spat, but was interrupted before he could continue.

“But, you’re right, I did go to school with you,” the wand went back to Lily’s throat, and her eyes closed in a wince as he twisted it against her. “So, I know this is Lily Evans. Teacher’s pet. Prefect. Head Girl. Pretty. Popular. Mudblood.”

“And yet, still more powerful than you,” James shook his head.

“Yet, I caught her. Bested her,” the wizard taunted. “And now, we have all three of you. What a catch.”

“We?” James asked just as he felt Sirius tense further beside him and shift on his heels.

He heard now, the scuff of shuffled footsteps behind him. The sound of heavy, lurid breathing. The smell of sweat and loathing and desperation that filled the air. Of excitement and insanity. He felt the press of a wand into the back of his neck. From the corner of his eye he saw Sirius jolt as the same happened to him.

“On your knees,” the deep voice came from behind, more controlled than James thought given the tension radiating through the wand. “We’ve sealed the way behind us. Help will not come for you.”

“Fuck off,” he heard Sirius growl.

Almost instantly Lily cried out as the man holding her muttered something, twisting the wand at her throat. Her face was screwed up in pain, her knees buckling only to be caught around the waist by the Death Eater to hold her up. 

James and Sirius dropped onto their knees as one.

“Let. Her. Go.” James voice came out in several breaths as he worked to control his anger, his desperation.

“But why would we, when its very clear you two would do anything to make that happen. Give us anything to keep her safe?”

“Fucking scum,” Sirius spat.

“Drop your wands,” they were commanded next.

“Don’t,” Lily pleaded with them.

A side glance at each other, a hesitation.

She screamed this time.

Their wands dropped in unison, onto the bricks in front of them.

“Now, tell us about the Order,” a voice drawled from behind, footsteps sounding as the Death Eater behind James walked around him, wand still trained toward his neck. “Tell us about Dumbledore’s plans.”

“You’re mad,” Sirius threw at him. “And that’s coming from me.”

“ _Crucio,”_ the figure holding Lily didn’t catch her this time and her body crumpled to the floor as she screamed, twitching where she landed as the curse finished.

“Wait, wait,” James’ mind raced. He had to do something. Give them _something._

“James, no,” Lily panted on the floor, slowly moving her eyes to meet his. “You can’t.”

“Oh, but he can,” the Death Eater cackled. “ _Crucio.”_

James fought to keep his eyes open as Lily’s gritted shut. He could see the clench in her jaw as she ground her teeth together to prevent sound coming out. Her hands fisted and he could imagine her nails cutting in her palms. He felt the anger emanating out of his brother at his side.

“Just tell us what you know, Potter,” the man with a wand pointed at him spoke with such derision James knew it had to have been someone in his year. “And this can all be over.”

“Don’t,” Lily managed to shout before they hit her again. And again.

“Stop!” Sirius was the one to shout.

James was surprised, but he shouldn’t have been. Sirius was never one to be able to stand back and let someone else get hurt.

“Yes?” The Death Eater behind Sirius poked him with his wand. Sirius grunted but stayed upright. “Did you have something to say.”

Sirius’ jaw tightened, his eyes pained, his hands curling in and out of fists at his sides. He looked wildly between James and Lily.

“Sirius,” Lily’s voice was soft, quiet now. She caught his gaze in a way he couldn’t look away from. “No.”

“Shut,” her captor kicked her in the stomach, “Up.”

“Never,” Lily breathed. James watched as she brought both her hands together as if in a prayer, closing her eyes peacefully. He could see her drawing her breath in and it was like energy was flowing into her body.

“I’ll make you then,” the man kicked again before resuming the Unforgiveable. “ _Crucio!”_

The spell hit Lily again, or at least, the light did. But it was like she couldn’t feel it. Her body didn’t flinch or jerk like it had. She didn’t let out a sound.

“You’re not doing it right,” one of the Death Eaters swore and cast his own spell at her. _“Crucio.”_

Again, the flash of spell cast over her body, but she didn’t move. Her eyes didn’t open, and not a cry was drawn.

“ _Crucio_.” The last robed figure added his wand.

As the last jet of light hit her body, it was like a ricochet as a blast of light, of sound, of energy, of _magic_ burst from Lily and filled the previously dark courtyard. James fell back onto his heels, turning his head to the side. He heard the Death Eaters fall to their feet, two hitting the brick walls of the enclosure before they did so.

“Pads,” As soon as the force ended, James threw himself forward onto his wand, scrambling it from the ground even as he fought to his feet.

Sirius was right beside him, step for step as they headed for where Lily lay. “On you,” he said.

James pulled Lily halfway up against him, as carefully as he dared in his haste. She clutched at him, tugging at his shirt. He heard the clatter of wood as Sirius picked up Lily’s wand from near her feet, and as soon as he felt the strong grip of his best mate take his arm, he got them the bloody hell out of there.

They landed in a meadow, a long stretch of green lawn, dotted with shadows of trees from the half moon, larger shapes indicating buildings in the distance.

As he lowered her to the grass, James focused his eyes on Lily’s. He pushed back the matted hair from her face as she blinked at him, grasping at his hand. “Alright, Evans?”

“Yeah, fine,” her voice was brittle and cracked. Her lips dry, James could see puncture marks in her bottom one where she’d bit down. His heart ached. “You guys?”

“I’m good,” he looked up to where Sirius knelt, not half a metre from them. He motioned him closer, until Sirius leant against his shoulder, and Lily against his chest, the three of them a sorry heap of survivors.

They remained still for a long time, James’ arm looped around Lily’s chest, hand against her face, allowing her to rest her cheek in his palm. Sirius held her other hand, and James watched as he slowly tapped her with different spells. Spells he’d been taught by her. He was glad Sirius had learnt too, as he couldn’t let go of her right now, not even to heal her.

The dark-haired man sat a bit straighter suddenly, before tapping his wand to her chest again. “You used it all?” he asked her, concern and surprise mixed with something else.

Lily’s eyes opened but she didn’t move her head. She met Sirius’ gaze with a calm, peaceful reassurance. “I did.”

“But what if –“ Sirius didn’t finish his sentence, but ruffled his hair in a way that he’d clearly picked up from James. He looked incredulous, nervous.

“Then I had you two,” Lily answered his unspoken question.

Sirius shook his head at her confidence before turning to look at James, “She used all of it, Prongs. Every ounce of magic she has. Did you see what she did?”

James nodded, wincing as if he hadn’t wanted to talk about it. “Did I see her throw off an Unforgiveable Curse _and_ direct it back at the cursers? Yeah. I saw. I’m not surprised she’s depleted.”

“That’s,” Sirius stared at Lily, a bit blank. “That’s _amazing_.”

“That’s Evans for you,” James shrugged. “Putting us to shame since she first held a wand.”

“Probably before then, if we’re being honest,” Lily weakly attempted to shrug before she winced.

“Here,” James, always the best at pain relieving spells, used his wand and his other hand, planting them firmly across as much as Lily as he could. “ _Dolore_ _Relevium.”_ He held the spell until all of Lily’s body was immersed in a warm, golden glow.

“Thanks,” she relaxed into him with a bit more ease, comfortable yet clearly still weak.

Sirius still looked flabbergasted at the woman in James’ arms. “Prongs, did you know she could do that? She was wandless. _Wandless._ ”

“I’ve seen it once before,” James nodded. “But not an unforgiveable, and certainly not three attackers.”

“I keep telling you, red heads are just pure, unbridled chaos,” Lily joked with a small smile.

“I’m not arguing,” James squeezed her gently, lowering his head to kiss her hair softly.

“ _Prongs,_ ” Sirius looked between them. “She’s, she’s incredible.”

“What did I tell you for all those years, Pads?” James’ eyes crinkled with laughter, relaxing more now as adrenaline faded from his system.

“If you don’t marry this woman immediately, I bloody will,” Sirius had stood up earlier in his disbelief and he dropped back to a knee now, reaching for her hand. “Evans –“

“No, you bloody won’t,” James knocked his hand away.

“Oi,” Lily protested, struggling to sit up against him. “Don’t be knocking my suitors back. How rude.” She went quiet though, as James ignored her flippancy, and slowly brushed loose strands of red from her face again, his knuckles soft again her cheek, fingers threading into her hair to cup the back of her head in a way that made her immediately feel loved and safe.

Not that she needed a man to keep her safe, but who didn’t love that feeling?

“Evans,” he said softly, the hand on her waist gripping into her, thumb caressing her hip bone as he turned her more toward him. “Marry me?”

“Don’t” Lily covered the hand that held her head with her own. “It’s not funny. Sirius is kidding.”

“No, I’m not,” Sirius muttered, from the several steps away he’d retreated too, not that either had noticed him go.

“It’s not him,” James leant his forehead forward until it rested on hers. “And I’m not kidding. Marry me, Evans.” It was more of a wish, than a question, that time, given to her in the lowest of tones, so soft she was sure Sirius couldn’t hear, as much as he was clearly not giving them privacy.

“We’re,” Lily shook her head. “We’re too young.”

“We’re not. My parents were the same age,” James’ thumb brushed against her cheekbone, collecting a tear Lily hadn’t even realised had fallen. “Marry me.”

“The time’s not right, everything’s a mess.”

“We’re in war, there’s never going to be a right time. Marry me.” A soft kiss to her cheek. She could feel his eyelashes drift across her skin.

“I’m –“

“The love of my life, Lily. There is no one I’d would rather stand beside day in and day out of this madness. No one I’d rather go home too when it’s all done. I have loved you since the day we met on that train, and I’ve fallen more in love with you every day since. Every time I realise all over again what an amazing girl, _woman_ , you are. Lily Evans,” he tilted her face up to his so she could no longer hide the tears that fell freely now, streaking through the dirt on her face. “Will you please marry me?”

“Yes,” she whispered. The words were barely past her lips when James covered them with his own. The pressure was familiar and reassuring yet filled with promise, and passion, and that spark of electricity that she’d only ever felt with him.

Distantly she could hear Sirius whooping and clapping as they slowly pulled apart. She rested her forehead to his temple as she huffed out a laugh. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” James kissed her cheek as he pulled her a bit closer, though Lily hadn’t thought there was any space left between them. “Soon to be wife.”

“I call best man,” Sirius interrupted as they went to kiss again. He returned to them now, dropping on both knees in the grass this time, putting an arm around each. “This is all my doing.”

Lily giggled and James shook his head in mock exasperation, “Well, I was going to ask my true best friend, Moony, but-“

“Fuck Moony, I’m your brother, and your favourite,” Sirius declared, gripping James’ shoulder. “And Evans likes me best, don’t you, Evans?”

“You’ll have to stop calling me that soon,” Lily smiled at him as she squeezed her fiancé’s hand. “It’ll be Potter.”

Sirius ignored James’ blinding grin that just about lit up the night’s sky, “Nah, you’ll always be Evans to me.”

Lily tossed her hair at him but her warm expression continued as she rested back against James. He could feel her weariness despite her happiness and hugged her to him softly. “Alright, Evans?” he asked, breath tickling her ear.

“Never better,” she reassured him. “As long as I don’t have to go anywhere for a while. I don’t think I should apparate for a bit, even side-along.”

He rubbed at her upper arm, “Not a problem. There’s a safe house nearby, okay if we go there?”

Lily nodded and James helped her to her feet as Sirius made sure they had everything. She wobbled just slightly as she went to take a step, and without a word, he scooped her into his arms.

“I can walk,” she protested, even as her arms curled around his neck, head in his chest.

“But why should you have to,” James snuggled her even closer, “ _Fiancé_.”

‘He’s going to be insufferable now,” Sirius muttered as he walked alongside them towards the buildings they’d seen earlier. But the shit eating grin on his face showed how little he cared about that fact.

“Where are we?” Lily asked as they came out onto the main street. “Some place that’s going to notice you carrying me like a bride already?”

“Actually, we’re probably in the town least likely to bat an eyelid at such a move,” James shuffled Lily in his arms to hoist her up a bit more. “We’re in Gretna Green.”

“No way,” Lily breathed, her lips twitching up at the ends.

Sirius snorted, “Of course we bloody are.”

“Couldn’t have planned this better if I tried,” James admitted with a chuckle. He looked down at Lily, nudging her nose with his. “If you don’t want to move anywhere for a bit, what do you say we get hitched, old thing?”

“Real nice, Potter, calling your future wife old,” Lily scolded lightly. Her hand went to his cheek though, fingertips stroking the bristles of his regrowth. “But that sounds lovely.”

“I saw some anvils on a sign back where we came out,” Sirius said as they continued toward the darker end of the street. “I’ll go back in the morning and see if the Blacksmith will oblige us.”

“Are they still allowed?” Lily asked curiously. “Surely it has to be a priest or a celebrant these days.”

Sirius shook his head, “Some of the town is magical, and a lot of the Blacksmith’s got themselves certified when the laws changed, for both Muggles and our lot. They should be able to sort you out.”

“Not getting cold feet, are you?” James asked.

Lily shook her head, “Not getting off the hook that easy, I promise.”

“Good,” James paused at a worn picket fence that led to an old, dishevelled cottage. “Pads, get that gate, would you?”

Sirius held the half-broken gate until they moved past him up the path. He took them over again just before the door, pulling out his wand. “What’s the deal here, Prongs?”

“Start from the bottom right, tap that one, and then the third up, second left, one down and the right lower diagonal.”

Sirius tapped the bricks as he said, and they heard a resounding click as the door unlocked. “I’ll get the wards,” he said as he ushered them in.

James carried Lily through to the main room of the cottage, where he lay her on the couch. He sat gingerly next to her, holding her hand on his chest. “How are you feeling?”

“Okay,” Lily struggled to sit up a bit more. “Just exhausted.”

“I’m not surprised,” James looked torn before he continued, “I’m sorry.”

“Whatever for?” Lily was surprised.

He shrugged, looking away from her to the empty fireplace. He shot a spell at it, lighting it while he found his words. “Not being able to stop them. Save you.”

“James,” she put pressure on his hand until he looked at her. “You don’t have to save me.”

“I know,” he shrugged again. “Doesn’t mean I don’t want to. I’d do anything to stop them hurting you, Lily. Anything. And I couldn’t, and I just felt so, well, useless.”

“I shouldn’t have gotten caught like that,” Lily frowned at herself. “I know better than to follow one of them blindly. But I just didn’t want him to get away when he didn’t apparate like the others.”

“Must not have a license,” Sirius commented as he entered the cottage, closing the door securely behind him. “Wards are up. I sent a message to the Order as well, though whoever’s haven this is will already have known we’re here.”

“The McKinnon’s, I think,” James’ brow furrowed for a few seconds. “Maybe Marlene’s grandmother’s?”

“Well, it’s dead useful,” Sirius collapsed into an armchair. “Remind me to thank her when we get back.”

“Should I see about some food?” James waited for Sirius to nod before he turned back toward the couch. “What about you, love?”

But Lily couldn’t answer, her eyes closed and her breathing heavy even as she continued to clutch James’ hand. He used his thumb to smooth her forehead, puckered even as she slept.

“Just us then,” Sirius took in the sight over James’ shoulder. “I’ll see what’s in the kitchen.”

When Lily woke, several hours later, she found herself alone in the room. Sunlight streamed through a crack in the badly torn curtains lining the window opposite the couch. She lay still, listening carefully. There was a gentle distant chirp of morning birdsong, creaks as the old wooden structure of the house shifted in the warmth of the approaching day, and a heavy, snuffling sound that brought a smile to her face.

She sat up slowly, feeling the aches and pains from the more physical parts of the battle, noting the hand shaped bruise on her forearm and the sting of what was probably a decent cut across the back of her calf. Her fingers wiggled experimentally, and she sighed at the slight buzz there. It wasn’t the normal undercurrent of sensation she attributed to her magic, but it was a far improvement from the emptiness she’d felt when they’d arrived at the cottage.

Moving quietly through the cottage, Lily crossed through the kitchen, raising an eyebrow as she noted remnants of charmed soup from the night before. _Rich kids_ , she couldn’t help thinking. _They never know any decent cooking spells._ She pushed gently at the door that she assumed led to the bedroom, given the sounds from behind it. A smirk lit quickly across her features as she took in the scene.

James, _her fiancé_ , she noted with an inner warmth, took up a large amount of the small bed. His face was turned into the pillow, legs tangled in the blankets. One hand was tucked under the flat, lumpy looking pillow. The other was curled into the fur of the large black dog that sprawled across the rest of the available bed space, and half of James as well. The dog’s head position, overextended back off the edge of the bed, probably accounted for the heavy snoring snuffles Lily had heard from across the cottage.

“Not even one night since you proposed, and you’re already sleeping with other people,” Lily drawled loudly, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned against the doorway.

James, ever the light sleeper after a battle, jolted awake at the sound of her voice. His abrupt movement disturbed the delicate balance Padfoot had achieved, and the dog flipped head over heels onto the floor. It was a credit to Sirius’ mastery of his Animagi that by the time his paws landed on the ground, they were in fact hands and feet.

He straightened quickly, “That was rude.”

“So’s sleeping with my fiancé.”

Sirius huffed, badly hiding his appreciation of her wit, “Honey, your welcome to him. He’s a bloody bed hog.”

“I know,” Lily raised an eyebrow. “But at least he doesn’t snore.”

“I don’t snore,” Sirius looked scandalised.

“You do too,” James retorted before Lily could. “Like the Express.” He moved to sit on the edge of the bed, reaching for his glasses from the nightstand. Once they framed his face, he looked toward her. “How are you feeling?”

“Better,” she nodded, meeting him halfway across the room as he stood and came toward her. “Still dry, but not like I’m going to pass out.”

“That was a hell of a thing you did,” James stroked her hair, before resting his hand at the back of her neck. Lily felt a tingle and a heat as he cast a pain-relieving spell again. It was weaker without his wand, but still helped drop the tension in her shoulders. “It’s going to take a few days to feel right.”

She reached up to caress his cheek, “I’m just glad it worked.”

Their heads edged closer together, James using his unoccupied arm to steady and lift Lily up as she pushed onto her toes toward him. He could feel the warmth of her skin, the puff of her breath as his gaze dropped to her lips.

“Alright, if you two are going to keep doing that, I am out of here,” Sirius interrupted just as their lips met.

James sighed, his forehead landing on hers before he turned to glare at his best mate. “Twat. Just look the other way.”

“No,” Sirius grinned, clearly immaturely happy about getting in the way.

“Leave then,” James jerked his head toward the door.

“He can’t,” Lily protested. “He’s the Best Man.”

“Yeah,” Sirius shook his head at his brother, and James just knew he was loving this “I’m the Best Man.”

“That is,” he looked back at Lily, who was looking up at him uncertainly as she spoke, biting her lip. “If you still want to do this today.”

“Do you?” he asked her, bringing his hands to frame her face, tilting it up toward him. “Because we can wait, get everyone together.”

“When would that be though?” Lily looked uncomfortable. “It might not be safe for a gathering for a long time, ever really. Sirius is here. Petunia would never. And neither of us have parents to attend anymore.” She shrugged off the melancholy that threatened to overwhelm her, as it always did when she thought of them. “I mean, why not today?”

“You sure?” James tried to read her expression, detect any lingering traces of doubt that might be present.

“Are you?” She looked up at him. “It’s your wedding too.”

“Lily, I’ve wanted to marry you for almost a decade,” James ignored Sirius’ indelicate snort in the background, and the muttering that followed. “Today isn’t soon enough.”

“It’s settled then,” her smile was blinding in its warmth and happiness now, and they paid no heed to Sirius as their lips met more enthusiastically this time.

It turned out it was as easy as Sirius had said to get married on a whim in Gretna Green. For magical folk, at least. The laws had changed that Muggles needed to wait two weeks in the parish area to be able to be hitched, but a quick trip from the Best Man up to the local blacksmith confirmed James and Lily could be wed that day. Given the industry that had been built in the town on the back of the traditional home of elopements, it was just as easy to acquire wedding clothes for all three of them. Lily attempted to pull them into a jewellery store on the way back to the cottage to change, but James assured her he had the rings covered.

She closed the bedroom door firmly behind her, shutting the boys out while she got ready. Thanking the heavens for the trace, and all the times before she’d become of age that she’d needed to do her hair, she set about styling it without her still defunct magic. Some bobby pins and ties were fished from her expandable pockets, as were the simple, low key bits of makeup that she applied.

A deep breath was required as she regarding the dress hanging on the back of the door. It was simple, exquisite, and she could barely look away from it. Stepping into it felt like a dream, and her fingers trembled as she did up the buckles of the white shoes she’d bought to match. She regarded herself in the mirror, wondering for a moment if it was enchanted, or if that was really her.

“Evans,” a gentle knock came from the door. “You ready?”

“Coming,” she called, brushing her hands down the sides of the skirt and feeling giddy bubbles of delight well up inside as she beamed at her reflection one last time.

She opened the door to find Sirius standing in the middle of the room, waiting for her. He looked at home in his best man attire, vest fitted with a small buttonhole of flowers that matched with the bouquet his hand.

“Wow,” he breathed, looking her up and down. “You look beautiful.”

“Thanks,” Lily couldn’t help smiling shyly at him. He was never normally so earnest in his praise, preferring to hide everything as a joke instead. “Not so shabby yourself.”

“It’s not too late, you know,” he quirked an eyebrow at her. “We could still run off together.”

She rolled her eyes as he grinned, laughing despite her nerves. Though that’s probably what he had intended. “You wish.”

“James has gone up to the smithy, to make sure he’s ready,” Sirius answered her look around the room before she could enquire about her missing groom. He offered her his arm, “I thought I’d walk you, if that’s okay?”

Her heart melting just a bit, Lily linked her arm through his, taking the flowers he offered her. “It’s perfect, Sirius, thank you.”

She fairly floated through the village, Sirius’ droll commentary of the trip, and the gentle squeeze with which he held her, the only things keeping her feet on the ground. They were greeted with nods and smiles from the locals that they passed on the way; all clearly use to the sight of a bride on her way to a ceremony.

A lump caught in James’ throat as he watched Lily and Sirius come through the gate into the back garden of the blacksmiths. She was laughing, head tipped back at something Sirius had whispered in her ear as they approached. Her eyes opened and she caught his gaze. If her eyes had been filled with mirth before, they blazed now. The love and happiness reflected everything James felt in that moment.

“Delivery, Prongs,” Sirius said softly, twitching his lips as he took Lily’s hand from his arm and put it in James’. He took her flowers from her other hand and set them on the small table to the side.

“Thanks mate,” he nodded at Sirius before looking at his bride. He was barely able to believe his luck, even after all this time. “Hi.”

“Hey, yourself,” she smiled at him. “You look amazing.”

“You’re a dream,” he squeezed her hands, his heart bursting as she returned the grip.

They turned toward the anvil priest as he came to stand in front of them, in the middle of a garden that Lily was surprised to realise which actually quite romantic, given the man’s occupation. They were lucky it hadn’t been snowing, given how close to Christmas it was. Also lucky that the garments they had were magical, and had been fitted with sufficient warming charms, allowing them to get married under the winter sun.

“We gather here...” the blacksmith began, but neither remembered what he said in the hours, days, years that followed. All Lily could remember was a myriad of senses.

The sight of James’ eyes, dancing with love and happiness and just _so_ _much_ , his face bathed in sunshine, though it didn’t need any help to glow more than it already was. His hair, messy as always. The smile that was always directed at her, whenever she needed it.

The feel and pressure of James’ hands in hers, warm and confident and sure, as they always were. The cool metal that he glided over her finger when Sirius passed it to him. Her eyes flew to his as he did so, recognising the ring as that of his late mother’s. His expression was bittersweet, but loving, as she slid his father’s heavier, solid band in place.

The sound of Sirius’ hearty cheers as they were pronounced husband and wife, mere hours after they nearly died. The sound rung in her ears as she closed the distance to the groom, arms reaching behind his neck as his slid around her, pulling her into him so she could balance on her toes without ever having to worry about falling.

The taste of her new husband as their lips met for the first time as a married couple. She savoured all the emotions she’d seen in his eyes, as his mouth moved against hers. There was love of course, and that spark. They’d always had that, even when they hadn’t been together. But there was also passion, and hunger, and wanting, mixed with care, kindness, a feeling of completeness. If Lily had to put a name to how she felt in that moment, newly wed to the one person she could not bare to parted from, wrapped in his embrace, there was only one word for it.

 _Home_.

Their foreheads hovered close together as they pulled apart, the blacksmith and Sirius still clapping and cheering. As part of his anvil priest services, the smithy must have had bells somewhere in the roof of the iron monger, and they rang out now, the sweet song filling the garden.

Lily buried her face in James’ neck, her arms squeezing him to her. He did the same, the force of his hold lifting her clean off her feet.

“I love you,” she whispered. “So much.”

“I love you more,” he whispered back, “Mrs Potter.” He felt her squeeze him even harder as she heard her new name.

He set her down, reluctantly, and they turned to Sirius, who wasted no time in trying to pull them each into a hug. He clearly couldn’t decide who he wanted first and ended up grabbing them both. James laughed, hearing Lily’s, _his wife’s_ , giggles mixing with his, and his best mate’s bark creating one of the best symphonies he’d ever heard.

They thanked the blacksmith for his time after he took several photos for them, passing on the film to be developed in an envelope with their certificate. Lily looped her arm through each mans as they headed back down the garden path.

“Well,” she said brightly, “To the pub to celebrate?”

“My kind of woman,” Sirius grinned, releasing her to hold the gate open for the bride and groom. “You know, it’s still not too late, Evans.”

“It’s Potter now,” she said primly, eyes twinkling as she looked up at James. “Right?”

He smiled back down at her, surprised his face hadn’t already cracked from it, “Right, Mrs Potter. To the pub.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think.  
> And you can see a layout of pictures from their (my) wedding on tumblr: tumbledfreckles  
> Love, Mrs Freckles xxx


End file.
